Chi-Chi
This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Jamie Chung, see Chi Chi (Jamie Chung). |Race = Human |Date of birth = 737 Age |Height = 5'3" (adult) http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196 |Weight = 110 lbs. (adult) |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather-in-law) Ox-King (Father) Goku (Husband) Bardock '' (Father-in-law)'' Raditz (Brother-in-law) Gohan (Son) Future Gohan (Son, Alternate Timeline) Goten (Son) Pan (Granddaughter) Videl (Daughter-in-law) Bardock (Father-in-law) Goku Jr.'' (Great-Great Grandson)'' }} is a character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. She is a human, and the wife of Goku. Chi-Chi is the mother of Gohan and Goten, grandmother of Pan, mother-in-law of Videl, and daughter of Ox-King. Chi-Chi is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Chi-Chi (乳) is a term for "udder" or "milk" in Japanese (When written as "父", chichi means "father".) Dragon Ball Meeting Goku In the introduction of Dragon Ball, Chi-Chi is introduced and is seen running away from a dinosaur who she later decapitates with her blade. Afterwards, she runs into Yamcha. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid after realizing she is the Ox-King's daughter. When she first awakens she views Yamcha as a threat and gets ready to attack. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus. While trying to ride the Flying Nimbus, Goku patted Chi-Chi's genitals with his foot to determine her gender (in the edited version, he merely tells her that she should put more clothing on). Brought up as the only daughter of Ox-King and living a secluded life, she jumped to the conclusion that Goku had a crush on her (after of course taking offense and kicking Goku who couldn't yet fly off the speeding cloud and then crashing herself) and fell in love with him. She tells Goku that when she becomes older, he will be the person to take her hand in marriage, with Goku believing that marriage is a tasty food. The Red Ribbon Army In later filler, she would once again see Goku at the beginning of the saga, when he would visit her to find the Dragon Ball which at the time was being sought by both Emperor Pilaf and Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army. The evil King Piccolo Chi-Chi made a brief anime appearance in the King Piccolo Saga when Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She was depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later in the second half of the saga she and Ox King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. World Tournament and Marriage ‎ Years later, Chi-Chi would participate in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, hiding her name as a contestant. (In fact, the only one to have deduced her identity is Oolong.) Chi-Chi, upset at the fact that Goku forgot her name, and had never come back to keep "the promise" which Goku, of course, has forgotten about since directly following King Piccolo's defeat Goku was recruited by Kami to train under him. She says that if Goku will defeat her in the match, she will tell him what it is about. Goku does simply by throwing a punch at the air, the force of which knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring. He's shocked to realize that little Chi-Chi had grown up as he had, and reveals the truth behind why he promised, something that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, being a good-natured man, Goku decides to keep his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. She also apologized to Yamcha for not marrying him (thus getting Bulma very angry at Yamcha, as he didn't tell her that he had a "relationship" with Chi-Chi), and kisses Goku on the cheek, leading to a humorous reaction from Krillin. Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the Dragon Ball TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the basho-fan in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku are happily married. Unknown point in time During the Majin Buu Sagas, Chi-Chi tells Gohan, who had just been blackmailed into going on a date with Angela, of her first date with Goku through a flashback to when they were teenagers (though still with the appearance of pre-adolescent children); she claims that she forced Goku into it, but didn't blackmail him. She told him to think of the "most pleasurable thing to do" and then coax her into doing it; naturally, Goku considered fighting the most pleasurable thing to do, and, though initially unwilling, Chi-Chi quickly got into it, surprisingly proving to be a fairly equal match for him. Looking back on it, Chi-Chi states that it was "a great first date". When this occurred is unknown, though it was presumably at an off-screen point sometime before Goku trained under Master Roshi, as he was not wearing the Turtle School uniform at the time. Dragon Ball Z Wife and Motherhood After marriage, Chi-Chi became a supporting character to Goku and had her son Gohan. She is notable by emphasizing on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also didn't want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku had. Therefore she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed; nonetheless, it is often implied that Chi-Chi is proud of Gohan whenever he does fight, but refuses to admit it. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. Nonetheless, Chi-Chi apparently grows more accepting of Gohan fighting, as she allows him to train for the Androids and participate in the Cell Games. The very last chapters of the manga stated that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate in the final World Martial Arts Tournament of Dragon Ball Z. Alternate timeline In the time Future Trunks came from, (where Goku died of his heart disease and the world is dominated by the Androids), Chi-Chi is one of the very few survivors. She still lives in her house in the mountains with her father still visiting her often. She eventually loses her son, Gohan (her only son in this timeline) to the Androids. Goku's return Sometime late in the Cell Games Saga, Chi-Chi gives birth to her second son, Goten. Chi-Chi is much more mellow by the time of the Majin Buu Saga. She's not as strict with Goten during the Buu Saga and even becomes less strict with a now teenage Gohan. After the World Martial Arts Tournament, while on Kami's Lookout, Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard and is very upset and angry with the Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by the behemoth. This shocks and upsets Goten, who witnessed the entire event. The final battle She is killed shortly before the others (except Dende), when she slaps Super Buu for killing Gohan (who wasn't even dead at the time), and he turns her into an egg and stomps on her. She is resurrected with the Dragon Balls. With Goku, now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. Her family spent the remainder of Dragon Ball Z in happier, much peaceful times. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi is now a grandmother to Pan, and a mother-in-law to Videl (now married to Gohan). Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Chi-Chi has an even smaller role. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. Goku becomes a child during Dragon Ball GT, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." Baby Saga It is also during DBGT that Chi-Chi, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby, but later cured with the Sacred Water. Super Android 17 Saga Later, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla want to fight along in the Super 17 Saga, however, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga She is also involved in the battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Briefs family. After Goku says goodbye to everyone, Chi-Chi lives the remainder of her years alone in peace with the rest of her family. Trivia *She enjoys Chinese chimakis, a rice ball. *For some reason, she nearly always has her eyebrows raised. *Her name was changed from "Chi - Chi" to "Milk" in Latin America, because "Chi - Chi" in Latin America means "Boobs". Voice Actors *'Japanese Dub': Mayumi Sho (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-2); Naoko Watanabe (DBZ Seasons 3-9, DBGT) *'Ocean dub': Andrea Libman (Child); Laara Sadiq (adult); Lisa Ann Beley (Adult Movies 1-3) *'Funimation dub': Laura Bailey (Child); Cynthia Cranz (Adult) *'Latin American Dub': Patricia Acevedo (renamed "Milk") Video games Chi-Chi usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006 she made her first appearance as a fighter in the arcade version of Super Dragon Ball Z. She also appears in the console version of the game as well. In Super Dragon Ball Z she is armed with the Bansho Fan, the Power Pole, and flies on the Flying Nimbus. In the game, she wears the gi she wore in the 23rd World Tournament and has her pink clothes from her childhood years in the original Dragon Ball as an unlockable alternate costume. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 she is playable as a child. Adult Chi-Chi also narrates the character biographies in that game. de:Chichi es:Chichi Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Females